The University of Minnesota Training the Next Generation of Surgeon-Scientists in Pancreatology Program will provide independent translational science training experience in pancreatology through a team mentor-based program for the development of translational science projects and a University of Minnesota Graduate School curriculum and thesis. The program uniquely focuses on developing professional surgeon-scientists with skills to work collaboratively with PhD and other investigators. A team comprised of an individual surgeon-scientist and a PhD or other appropriate investigator will mentor each resident; both will provide mentorship with the goal of developing surgeon-scientists trained in collaborative, transdisciplinary, translational research. As part of this effort, we will expect all trainees to complete a Masters in Surgical Science. We believe that the combination of these skills and experience within a team setting will permit the acquisition of skills for new faculty to effectively function as the surgeon-scientist of the future. Our program areas of strength include nationally and internationally recognized basic and translational research in the areas of acute and chronic pancreatitis, pancreatic cancer, and pancreatic islet transplantation with active involvement in clinical practice. The Executive Committee will provide administrative guidance to the Co-Directors in the selection of trainees and Trainee Mentoring Team; development of the individual trainee program, including an Individual Development Plan; evaluation of trainee and program progress, and strategic planning for future direction. The External Review Committee provides independent, extramural review of the program content and process. In summary, a 2-year dedicated research period, as part of a research training program during the surgery residency, is highly likely to increase the number of surgeon-scientists poised to make lasting contributions through collaborative team- based research.